


To All the boys I've loved before

by Cholericoppo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill denbrough is straight, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay patrick hockstetter, M/M, Mike hanlon?, POV Eddie, Reddie, Richie drinks kombucha, Richie is bisexual, Sonia Kaspbrak is Not That Bad, Sonia is not psycho, Sonia isn’t a homophobe, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, ben is on x games mode, lowkey a slow burn, never heard of him, patrick is a live and well, richie is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cholericoppo/pseuds/Cholericoppo
Summary: Based on the movie out on netflix & book To all the boys i loved before. Eddie writes love letters to five boys without the intention of them being seen. Once one of eddies best friends sends the letters out Everything about eddie kaspbrak's junior year of highschool changes.





	1. Introduction/ Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speakslow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakslow/gifts).



> Hi, this is the au no one asked forr. just like the movie but with these losers if you have seen the movie or read the book im sure you know whats going to happen because its almost the same just a lil extra ;)). Also this is written through the point of view of Eddie. I would love to do this through third person but it would be harder to write especially since the movie is in POV of Lara Jean. Gifting this to this person who makes me so happy with the stories they write and has definitely inspired me to write Bcus I wouldn’t be writing this without that sweet sweeet true colors collection

This is just for me to save the summary and tags and archives before i start writing this story which im so excited to write because i love this movie so much and it gives me such high and unrealistic expectations just like richie and eddie :000

here are like the roles of these characters and who they fill in for in to all the boys I’ve loved before.

Eddie- Lara Jean

Richie- peter kavinsky

Greta- peters eX/ gf

Patrick H- Josh

Beverly marsh- Lara jeans best friend/ Chris

Stanley- Lara jeans sister/but in the story eddies best friend 

Ben- Lara jeans little sister/ but in the story it’s eddies best friend 

 


	2. The five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo basically We meet Eddie, Stan, and Ben and Sonia I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD p.o.v of Eddie okay love ya thanks for reading.

There it is again. That smell. The smell of my mom trying to cook. My mom doesn’t really cook well but she tries. Dinner hasn’t really been the same ever since my dad died, he usually did all the cooking and he made all of our favorites.  I heard stan and Ben downstairs helping my mom with dinner but I didn’t bother to come down. See these are my letters. Okay okay so I know I’m too old to fantasize but hey don’t tell me you don’t think about you and your crush together.

There are 5 letters

1\. Patrick hocksetter, ex best friend and best friend’s boyfriend 

2\. Richie Tozier, midnight black curly hair and golden brown eyes with cutest spray of freckles across his nose, we kissed in fifth grade but only because we were playing spin the bottle and I basically had no choice

3\. Adam barley from camp in second grade, extremely good at sports and cute, i wonder what he’s up too now

4\. Bill denbrough, this guy is ridiculously good looking and sophomore year at the dance I asked him to dance and he said yes and we danced almost all night it was probably the best time I’ve ever had.

5\. Shane Winston from kindergarten, my best friend well not anymore but my first friend who at the time I’m pretty sure I liked but I don’t know cut me some slack okay I was in kindergarten and I didn’t even know what gay was.

“Sonia said come and eat” Ben said a bit sarcastically 

I scrambled to hide my letters under a pile of clothes along the bedside 

Ben and Stanley are my very best friends and always come over for family dinners. Sonia is pretty fond of them but especially fond of Patrick. Patrick hocksetter to be exact. My ex best friend who is awfully cute and I mean A1 like TOP notch cute but he’s dating Stanley. It’s not  that me and Patrick aren’t friends anymore, things have just changed ever since he started dating stan like our friendship is almost one big pity party. It seemed like Patrick tried to keep me in the loop of our friendship but we both know I was third wheeling the fuck out of their relationship. So we just kind of stopped hanging out and I only ever see him if I’m outside or when we invite Stanley over. And speak of the Devil. I walked downstairs and there he was wearing the cutest little plaid shirt it’s almost ridiculous.  After a good 15 minutes of everyone staring and picking at their food Patrick cleared his throat.

” Guys So we all know how Stanley is off to college tomorrow so I have a HUGE surprise” Patrick said all giddy.

He seemed extremely nervous to me and his cheeks looked all flushed it was definitely cute okay shhh Eddie push your thoughts aside; focus and listen

” I got a ticket to fly down with you when you leave and just stay for the rest of summer break”

Stanley went into complete shock. I’ve never seen his face more pale ever in my life. Okay so here’s the sitch my dad was very close with Ben and stan and he treated all of us like we were his sons but stan especially became very fond of dad. So a couple years ago Stanley asked dad for some advice for the future and my dads response was 

“ Stanley I’d like to see you in college, somewhere far but not too far and you shouldn’t be dating anyone when you’re off to college because it’s a very important year and you should focus on YOU before anyone else. I know you’re going to succeed in life Stanley I just know it”

and Stanley has held on to every word 

“ w-wwhy would you do that” Stanley said confusingly 

“what are you not happy about it”

” I think you should leave Patrick”

”stan wha- I don’t understand I-“

”Patrick you need to go”

As Patrick showed himself out the door stan ran upstairs tears streaming down his red face. I knew what was wrong and I figured it had to be because of the advice my dad gave stan. I ran upstairs to talk to him and he was on the phone.

”I’m sorry- I.. goodbye Patrick.”

“What happened”

” I broke up with him I had to I cou-“

” Stan listen to me are you sure about this? You love him Stanley”

” I know I do”

Stan stood up in a flash off the bed and started to wipe his tears

” but it’s final and this is my decision and I’m sure about it”

He walked out.

The next morning it was time to meet Stanley and his family  at the airport and say goodbye to stan before he leaves. Stanley didn’t cry the whole Time we said goodbye but I guess I didn’t expect him too because he doesn’t cry much except for last night but that was a few tears and then stan just brushed it off. I told stanley he’ll do amazing and how my dad would be so proud and I saw the tears he was trying to hide. 

Later that day I started to clean my room. Before stan left he said I should and that i had too much junk in my room. I put anything that wasn’t being put to use in a box and set it outside my room for my mom to take to goodwill. Tomorrow is the first day of school and now that stan is gone I don’t know who I’m going to sit with at lunch. If only I could force Ben to stop taking online and enroll so I won’t be lonely. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of short Bcus I wanted the first chapter to mostly go over the jist of the situation and see how the characters so far are and introduce the letters but next chapter we getting letter leak boissss


	3. “It’s just Richie Tozier”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie decides to talk to Eddie. We meet greta and Patrick is a sad boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I playing this off right sksksks I honestly do not know. Writing these chapters are so awkward for me so I always wait and at least half of a week and I read what I have and then it’s like easier for me to take it in but i don’t knowww

IM SHITTING MY PANTS. Okay not literally but I’m a nervous wreck this morning. School. I’m not ready for that shit I mean you would think I would sense I’m a junior but no just little ol’ Anxiety filled me making things bigger than they should be and dreading the first day of school. It honestly wouldn’t be so bad if Ben stopped taking online school and Stanley was here or if me and Patrick were still best friends. I wonder how he’s doing with the whole Stanley breakup thing. I feel bad though. Like I know they loved each other it just sucks.

Walking in this hell sucked more than thinking about it. I-

“ Watch where your going Eddie KaKapo”

Great. 1 minute here and I’ve already run into Greta. She’s- how do I put this nicely.... OH An A1 bitch. She’s dating Richie. Yea Richie Tozier, the one in my letter.

“ I’m sorry Greta I-“

  
“ You what”

“He was just doing you a favor by bumping into you Bcus you looked a little lost there Cuzzo “ said a storming bev from around the corner.

This is Beverly my best friend And Gretas cousin even though they couldn’t be more different. 

“ whatever bev and nice boots Eddie maybe next time try to be less quirky”

” Okay yea Greta you really played it safe with those uggs”

After bev said that she hooked her arm around my shoulder and we walked in the opposite direction. I noticed Richie had been watching the whole conversation by his locker. We kept on walking when I heard squeaky sneakers rub against the wood floors of the school and felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey Eddie I’m uhm-

The boy cleared his throat which what seemed like forever.

” I’m sorry about Greta ya know I think it’s just that time of the month I guess so you know she gets like that” he nervously laughed.

”I’m Richie by the way umm Richie Tozier”

it took a minute for me to reply. Mostly because I was confused in why he was even talking to me. 

“I know who you are Rich”

”Oh” Richie replied

”I wasn’t sure if you remembered me or the kis-

“YES I remember Richie okay bye now”

I don’t know why I cut him off. Why would he bring that up in the first place and I can’t believe he even remembers that.

At lunch as I thought, I had no where to sit. I decided to take my lunch to the schools media center and sit and eat there. As I sat down I opened my bag of chips and crunched on one way too loud. I looked up to see if anyone was bothered when I quickly noticed a girl pointing at a “soft foods only” sign. 

I got up with the look of embarrassment on my face and decided to eat outside by the track on the bleachers. To my surprise Patrick was sitting there headphones in and crying. With the music blasting I don’t even think he heard me walk up to him. He noticed me with a quick glance and hurriedly wiped his tears.

”Hey Eddie” 

“Mind if I sit here”

“No not at all, Go ahead”

i was hesitant to bring this up but I did anyway

” Patrick, you know stan loves u right? And I know he still does, he just I don’t know just give him some time to think or get more into the year and figure out exactly where he’s at” 

The look on his face looked like he was trying to hold back his tears. I pulled out my chips and asked if he wanted some; he nodded and took some out of the bag. For the rest of lunch he showed me the song he was listening too and we just talked and laughed like we used to. It was nice.

 

Finally school was over and I saw Ben waiting for me outside the school doors just like I asked him too so we could go to my house after school. We got in the car and I started to back out the parking lot. I came to a very sudden halt when I saw a tall figure rush behind my car.

”Eddie wtf are you doing” Ben said. 

“Sorry- I..”

I heard a knock on my window. And there he was. Richie Tozier. Of course Bcus that’s just my luck. 

“Hey uhm you almost hit me” Richie started.

” Unfortunately I didn’t though. Goodbye now” 

“ Woah woah wait hold on” he started again. 

I didn’t stop I just kept driving off 

“And who my might that be” Ben said. Its just Richie Tozier 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee sorry it took me so long to update tell me. Tell me what you liked or didn’t like or how I can improve the story.  
> Thanks for reading uwu

**Author's Note:**

> this has over 100 hits already and 10 kudos definitely be expecting chapter 1 soon boy’Os (sorry I call everyone a Boy’O bcus the word is so cute to me *blush blush*** ) okay byeeee


End file.
